


七號車廂

by flynnlecter



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flynnlecter/pseuds/flynnlecter
Summary: 列車剪票員伊格西和乘客先生相遇到相戀的小故事。





	1. Chapter 1

窗中身影隨列車行進輕微晃動，年輕男子仔細地調整墨藍色的帽子。  
服貼於帽身、織著金邊的藍色絲帶是他的職位象徵，制服外套左胸前的金屬名牌印著他的名字：Ｇ・艾文。

 

車窗外，難得一見的冬陽不時穿透淺薄雲層散落，為陰鬱的倫敦冬日帶來一絲令人欣喜的朝氣。  
最後再確認了回服裝儀容，深呼吸，青年轉身拉開吱嘎作響的紅色拉門。  
環視車廂內，向與自己對上眼的乘客禮貌頷首，還帶著幾分稚氣的面容從剛才的認真嚴肅轉換成討喜的親切笑容。

 

「早安，各位乘客，請準備好出示您的車票！」

 

 

火車剪票員不是什麼能賺大錢的職業，但蓋瑞・艾文卻十分喜歡且珍惜這份得來不易的工作。

自己很早就失去父親，雖然當時年紀還小的他並不是很懂詳情為何，只知道有天爸爸出門上班後就沒有再回家了。  
還是孩子的他也曾經問過母親與爸爸有關的問題，但當母親用已哭不出淚來的茫然雙眼望著自己，  
冷淡而心碎地說「伊格西，不准再提起那個人了」時，在男孩心中， _爸爸_ 便成了家中永遠的禁忌詞彙。

隨著時間流轉，記憶中孩提時代溫柔賢慧的母親如今倚賴著酒精生活，身邊男伴一個換過一個，  
而男孩也從成績優異的好學生變成中途輟學的小混混。

  
「伊格西，你看起來真他媽糟透啦！」某天，多年來一起在街頭閒混的好友看著蓋瑞臉上青青紫紫的傷痕驚呼。  
「你這傢伙難不成⋯⋯惹上的什麼麻煩人物？」面對朋友的問題，少年沈默地搖頭。  
  
「是我媽的男朋友。」蓋瑞堅持稱呼只要喝了酒或情緒激動時便會對自己和母親拳腳相向的爛人為 _媽媽的男朋友_ ，  
就算被對方活活打死，他也絕對不會承認那個噁心的垃圾是自己的繼父。

 

躲在鐵道旁的天橋下，讓朋友捧著刮痕滿佈的小鏡子，蓋瑞則拿著從雜貨店偷來的便宜藥膏和透氣膠布熟練地替自己處理傷口。  
  
「這樣下去不太好吧？你要不要帶著你媽逃走啊？」朋友的擔心溢於言表。  
  
「沒錢、沒工作，是要逃去哪？」伊格西不只一次思考過逃跑這項選擇，但同時也知道深陷酒精誘惑中的媽媽絕對不會離開，  
因為那個男人有錢、有酒、而且兩人還有一個剛出生不久的小女兒。  
  
  


外界對於英國總是抱著傳統、富裕、繁華的印象，  
但對於在窮人區長大的孩子們而言，他們所感受到的卻是歧視、嘲笑、以及難以打破的社會階級。  
無法接受適當教育的情況下，很少窮人區的孩子能透順利在社會中找到好的工作，進而改善家中環境。

與伊格西一同長大的這群朋友當中，有些進了監獄、有些加入幫派、有些和他一樣遊手好閒、還有幾位甚至連命都沒了。  
想到這裡，伊格西對社會感到憤怒，也對自己的無能為力感到絕望。  
  
  
「居然敢讓我兄弟吃這麼多苦！ _去你媽的爛國家_ ！！」趁著列車經過時，友人扯開嗓門大喊。  
「把鏡子拿好啦，白痴。」伊格西笑著用手肘推了一下對方，然後小心翼翼地替眉尾的割傷抹上藥膏。

 

 

在一次那個混帳男人發酒瘋，差點把強褓中的女嬰給拿起來砸之後，伊格西下定決心要帶媽媽和妹妹離開這個家。  
他發瘋四地到處找工作，送報、工地、外送餐點、擦鞋等，有什麼工作能接就接，無論薪水多寡，總之能攢多少是多少。  
直到一個月前，伊格西正在一棟空屋內替短期牆面油漆工程做收尾時，該項工程的客戶向他推薦了第一份長期工作。

 

剪票員的職務與伊格西過去所經歷的粗重體力活比起來輕鬆許多。  
他完全不介意上班時間長，也不介意工作內容總是日復一日地一成不變，反正只要能有穩定收入就很棒了，更何況車上還有空調呢！

大清早至上班尖峰時刻之前，以及下班人潮過後到深夜末班車的時段乘客不多，時段較麻煩，時薪也沒高多少，但在缺錢又不想回家的情況下，  
伊格西壓根沒考慮就開心地自願接手這兩個燙手時段。  
  
  
  
  
「早安，先生。」走到車廂尾端，果不其然又見到熟悉的身影，伊格西的笑容更燦爛了。  
「早安，艾文先生。」將車票遞出，戴著眼鏡的男人優雅地淺淺微笑。  
  


伊格西每天都會在第七節車廂尾端靠窗的座位見到同一位乘客。  
他不知道對方的職業，甚至連名字也沒問過，只不過是對方在伊格西第一天上班時，偶然替自己拾起落在地上的補票單而已。

  
  
接過車票，伊格西總忍不住用眼角餘光欣賞男人的穿著。也許因為成長時總因打扮寒酸而被瞧不起和嘲弄，  
伊格西對於外表看來昂貴華美的社會上層階級非常反感，但這位紳士給他的感覺卻莫名地親切。  
  
即使身上穿的西裝總是一絲不苟地燙得筆挺，上至眼鏡、袖扣、手錶，下至皮鞋、公事包、甚至連雨傘看來都是高級品，  
但他並沒有散發出青年長年來從有錢人身上感受到的輕蔑和冷漠。如要以一個詞彙來形容眼前的男人，那便是 _紳士_ 。  
  
  
「今天看起來天氣挺不錯的呢！」伊格西按照慣例和對方多聊幾句。  
「的確是，真難得。」男人看著窗外風景，陽光較稍早更加強烈，縱然冬陽並不暖和，卻能令人心情開朗不少。  
  
「祝您有個美好的一天！」將打過洞的車票還給對方，伊格西禮貌地說。  
「您也是，艾文先生。」男人以剪票員青年眼中優雅得過份的動作將車票收回皮夾，朝伊格西點了點頭。

 

 

每然見著溫文爾雅的紳士先生，伊格西就會幻想等到存夠了錢，就能帶媽媽和妹妹離開那個垃圾男友遠走高飛，  
他想開間小餐館，平穩地過生活，然後也許哪天自己也能穿上一套量身定制的高級西裝，風光地參加妹妹的大學畢業典禮。  
伊格西知道朋友們肯定會嘲笑他的夢想既老土又不切實際，所以他不曾向任何人提及。

 

 

伊格西對紳士先生充滿好奇，但他只不過是個剪票員，也不好意思對乘客的身世背景提問，所以只能從遠處偷偷摸摸地觀察。  
幾週下來，他發現對方習慣把看完的報紙有條不紊地摺好，除了報章雜誌以外也常讀文學小說，然後每天都查令十字車站下車。  
  
  
  
  
每天每天，伊格西都滿心期待在車上見到紳士先生。


	2. Chapter 2

從車站打卡下班時已是凌晨，雨後的冬夜寒風吹得令伊格西直打哆嗦。  
確認左右方沒有來車後，伊格西半跑半走地趕到正在馬路對面朝自己大動作揮手的朋友身邊。

雖然這臭傢伙總愛惡作劇尋自己開心，打中學時期認識以來損友事蹟也是數都數不完，  
但自從聽說過伊格西落單時常會莫名其妙被一群紈褲少爺找碴，他就常常來等伊格西下班。

坦白說，就算兩個人湊在一塊兒也起不了什麼保護作用，不用想也知道打不過總是以五的倍數為基本單位出場的混混。  
伊格西不願意拖累好友，但那傢伙卻老用什麼「兩個人一起逃，四隻腳跑得比較快」之類的蠢理由硬是要留下來陪他一起走。

  


「嘿兄弟！等等，別動。」才要上前給不知道在冷風中等多久的朋友一個兄弟式的擊掌擁抱，對方突然張開雙臂，擺出一副聖人傳旨的滑稽模樣。

 「各位觀眾，看好啦！派對之神降臨！」歪斜地掛在鼻梁上的眼鏡亮了起來，手機同時大聲播放帶有濃濃英國腔的電音饒舌，  
一臉莊嚴的樣子配上七彩閃動的鏡框讓伊格西忍不住笑出聲。

 

「你有病喔？突然來這招是怎樣？」一邊笑一邊靠近，伊格西好奇地觀察發光眼鏡。   
「才不突然咧！今天是值得慶祝的日子！」語畢，朋友將讓在腳邊的紙袋交給伊格西。

打開沈甸甸的廉價棕色紙袋，裡頭裝著一瓶看起來很高檔的紅酒，伊格西驚訝地看著對方。

「不要用那種充滿懷疑的眼神看我，酒是買的，一切合法……但眼鏡是偷來的。」  
朋友笑了笑，單手搭在伊格西肩上，兩人有一搭沒一搭地聊著各自工作上的種種，散步回到再熟悉不過的窮人區小公園。

 

「恭喜你上班滿五十天！」買了酒就沒錢買杯子，兩個人索性用塑膠杯舉杯慶祝。  
穩定工作滿五十天也許在一般人眼中不是什麼了不起的事，但對通常只能四處打零工的窮人區下層青年們而言，這已經是很不得了的大事了。

「謝了，兄弟。」伊格西一口飲盡杯中紅酒，對於多年好友他是真的充滿感激。

「話又說回來，你是不是交女朋友了？」突然爆出來的問題讓伊格西有些反應不過來，戴著借來玩的閃燈眼鏡，一臉呆懞地看向對方。  
「少裝傻，你成天掛在嘴邊的早班乘客不是嗎 ？很有氣質很優雅的那位。你每次講到那個人就笑得蠢死了。」邊說邊誇張地模仿伊格西的笑臉。

  
「……我才沒有！那位乘客是先生， _先生_ ！」愣了半晌，鏡框閃了幾下粉色燈光，伊格西這才回過神來反駁，不輕不重地朝友人的腦袋巴下去。  
  
伊格西的腦內在那短短幾秒中跑過自己對紳士先生的各種想法，還越想越糟糕。

「呿、原來是男的。」沒趣地撇了撇嘴，換過話題開始聊起最近區裡發生的大小事。  
  
另一邊，思緒還在對紳士先生各種暴走的伊格西只是心不在焉地應聲，一面慶幸好險窮人區的路燈昏暗，才能藏住紅得有些發熱的臉。

 

  
 

回到家，媽媽和那爛男人不知又溜到哪廝混去，只留下窩在嬰兒床中熟睡的妹妹。

伊格西悄悄來到嬰兒身邊，小心翼翼地靠在廉價木製床架邊，看著妹妹稚嫩的香甜睡臉，他好希望立刻就能帶著她逃走。  
「嘿，小寶貝，今天你大哥工作滿五十天了喔！」輕聲說，一邊輕輕戳了下嬰兒溫暖飽滿的臉頰。  
「你哥會繼續努力賺錢，再等我一下下，我就帶妳跟媽搬去新的地方。每天給你吃好吃的、玩好玩的，而且我保證不會再讓你們受傷，好嗎？」  
伊格西溫柔地用手帕擦去嬰兒嘴邊的口水，將皺成一團的小毛毯重新蓋好後才又躡手躡腳地去梳洗休息。

 

距離早班還有兩個半小時，伊格西卻反常地無法入眠。

被朋友點了一下才注意到自己每天花多少時間在想跟紳士先生有關的種種。猜測他的姓名、職業、假日的休閒活動等，  
伊格西一開始只覺得自己是合理地對不同階級的生活感到好奇，但列車上和紳士先生一樣穿著體面的社會中上層多得是，  
他從來就沒想過要多與那些人攀談。

 

伊格西沒有談過戀愛，人生至今也只公開宣告喜歡過一個女孩。

說來好笑，嚴格算起來他並不是真的喜歡那個連名字都想不起來的紅髮女孩，  
只知道中學時區裡所有青少年都把她當女神來追，那時候的伊格西便覺得自己也該要喜歡同樣的女孩才對罷了。  
  
還記得當年偶然在校內跟少年們的夢中情人撞個正著，換做別的男孩，那根本就是個受命運女神眷顧般千載難逢的搭訕機會，他卻單純只覺得很抱歉。  
反觀昨天早上，紳士先生不過多說了一句「最近天氣冷，艾文先生也請小心別感冒了。」就讓伊格西心情大好，整天沒事就對著空氣發呆傻笑。

 

 

「伊格西，聽好，對方是個中年大叔，一個好像很有錢的中年大叔。」盯著漆面有些斑駁的天花板，他嚴肅地對自己說。

 

「我知道他很帥，人又很好……可是你對他一無所知， _而且他是個中年大叔_ 。」伊格西閉上眼睛。

 

「他連講話聲音都很好聽，而且他總是笑得很好看……可是你也只不過是個路人， _而且他是個中年大叔_ 。」眉頭微蹙，酒後的腦袋漸漸覺得有些昏沈。

 

「不是嘛、他就很優雅又很有魅力，而且有一點嚴謹又有一點潔癖感覺超棒……的？」猛然被自己的話給驚醒，伊格西不敢相信剛才自己說了什麼。

  


「噢、拜託，伊格西， ** _他是個中年大叔_** ！！」懊惱地把臉塞進枕頭裡，看來今晚他是睡不著了。


	3. Chapter 3

坐在腦中粉紅列車內朝自己笑得柔情似水、波波悄悄的紳士先生才終於要被嚴重遲到的睡魔給趕下車，手機鬧鈴卻又不巧地急聲響起。

  
無奈與疲倦半摻地硬是把沈甸甸的身體從溫暖的被窩裡拔起來，  
雙手很不溫柔地在沒機會睡翹的棕色短髮上亂揉一通，嘴裡還一邊咕噥幾句含糊不清的抱怨，伊格西這才慢吞吞地走進浴室漱洗。

  
「天啊老兄，你看起來累斃了……」沾濕的手指抹過鏡面上的水漬，  
兩道大大的黑眼圈不客氣地將天生就有些下垂的眼角給襯得更顯疲倦，伊格西不由得嘆氣，他很久沒這樣失眠過了。

 

從冰箱裡拿了兩個乳酪條和一顆蘋果當早餐，甫轉身即被突然出現在後方的母親給嚇一大跳。

「怎麼這麼早要出門？工作嗎？」隨便將有些揪結的金髮梳到腦後，用橡皮筋紮成一個懶散的結，  
伊格西的媽媽繞過兒子身旁，從廚房櫃子裡拿出即溶咖啡粉。

伊格西沈默地點頭，過去一個多月以來他每天都同樣時間出門上班，也不只一次回答過母親他在這種時候要去哪裡、做什麼之類的問題，  
但顯然那些問候和回答並沒有被對方放在心上。

「不要太常熬夜，小心身體垮掉。」伊格西將早餐放進褐色紙袋裡，拿起掛在嬰兒推車上的外套穿上。  
低頭扣扣子時，他注意到媽媽的左臂上有新的壓迫瘀傷。

「媽……」  
「你今晚會回家吃飯嗎？」  
才要開口詢問便被打斷，母親彷彿在刻意避開話題。

「媽，他又打你了嗎？」伊格西不肯退讓，正色問道。  
「沒有，沒事的。」母親的眼神有些慌亂，差點將流理台上的馬克杯給碰倒。  
  
「妳不需要對我說謊，媽。妳明明就知道他一喝醉就會對妳拳打腳踢，可不可以不要再跟那傢伙出去喝酒了？」  
伊格西想到那個男人爛醉時的暴怒模樣就覺得噁心。

「 _ 那傢伙 _ 是你的繼父，你不應該這樣說他，他不是有意的，是不小心喝多了才……」母親總是選擇硬撐著笑容逃避現實令伊格西十分憤怒。

「妳要自我欺騙到什麼時候？手被打斷一次、妹妹差點被摔死還不夠嗎？妳動不動就在外面狂歡到早上，弄得一身酒氣、蓬頭亂髮才回來，  
在家裡又二十四小時都得提心吊膽地對男朋友陪笑臉，到底是要怎麼照顧好妹妹？」伊格西提高音量。

「伊格西，我頭有點痛，一大清早的不要討論這種事好不好？」  
不自在地抓起放在一旁的抹布擦拭不小心灑出來的咖啡，媽媽轉身欲離開廚房，卻被兒子給擋住。

 

「為什麼不能討論？妳又要逃嗎？這樣子下去問題永遠不會被解決！」伊格西不滿地抗議。

「夠了！ **閉嘴** ！！」母親厲聲吼到，睡在客廳的嬰兒被突如其來的大音量給吵醒，隨即放聲大哭。

「要工作就快走吧！我還有很多事要忙。」不給兒子再多說什麼的機會，母親匆匆趕到嬰兒床旁輕聲安撫哭個不停的女兒。

伊格西離開前瞄了眼在沙發上抱著嬰兒緩緩搖動、神情卻十分憂鬱的媽媽，但母親似乎不願再抬頭看他。  
自己也還在氣頭上，於是伊格西只低聲說了句「再見」便出門了。

 

 

「早安，各位乘客，請準備好出示您的車票。」盡量擠出輕快的語調，伊格西將帽簷稍微壓低些，試著把黑眼圈和不愉快的心情都藏起來。

伊格西很慶幸因為新的鐵路分段支線今天才剛開通，所以疏散了不少乘車人潮，沿著車廂號碼一節一節地走過，他突然覺得有些不安。  
紳士先生也可能是改搭新線的人之一，換言之，他或許不會再搭這班車了。想到這裡，伊格西不自覺地加快工作腳步。

拉開第七號車廂的門，伊格西焦急地往最後一排靠窗的位置望去，  
梳著紳士頭、戴著黑框眼鏡的男人就坐在平常位置上，低著頭好像在讀書報雜誌，伊格西這才放心地露出笑容。

「早安，艾文先生。」  
剪票員青年來到座位旁時，紳士先生優雅地闔上書，然後完全打破既往規律地在伊格西打招呼前率先開口，讓後者頓時間有些不知所措。

「早、早安，先生！」伊格西在心裡暗暗揍了呆楞還口吃的自己一拳。  
他深深體會到有些事情不講出來還沒事，可一但意識到就再也無法假裝不知道的真理。  
明明昨天還很能自然地和對方寒暄，經過一整晚的煩惱跟糾結後，今早再見到紳士先生，伊格西覺得自己光是道個早安，耳根子就開始發燙。

 

「你今天好嗎？」從不曾開口提問的紳士先生將看上去真摯又充滿關懷的眼神投向年輕的剪票員臉上。

_ 不好，我現在整個人都不好了 _ 。  
伊格西和乘客先生對到眼，心跳加速得很不妙。

「還好，我還好！先生呢？」趕緊把問題丟回去，伊格西誠心祈禱著不要被對方發現自己此刻有多麽緊張。  
  
「……真的嗎？」

「嗯？不好意思，您說了什麼？」列車行進的噪音覆蓋過對方的低語，伊格西禮貌地詢問。  
「沒有，沒什麼。我很好，謝謝。」紳士先生換上青年熟悉的溫和笑容，視線依然沒有移開。

「呃……您的車票……」兩個人就這樣沈默地對看，半晌，伊格西回過神來，尷尬地開口。  
「啊、在這裡，不好意思。」從容不迫地將一直拿在手中的車票交給對方，男人看來分明就沒半點 _不好意思_ 的感覺。

 

把打好洞的車票交還給乘客先生，眼睜睜看著對方把車票收回口袋內，然後再抬頭看向自己，伊格西發現自己居然害羞得找不到時機點說話。  
「 **祝、祝您有非常美好的一天！** 」大聲迅速地講完，伊格西實在很想直接開窗跳車，自己今天到底是哪根筋不對勁？

「艾文先生，」紳士先生即時喊住要往下一節車廂走的剪票員，很明顯地看見青年嚇得肩膀抖了一下，害得男人得極力忍住不要笑出來。

「今天也請加油。」對上伊格西有點驚慌害羞的表情，紳士先生溫柔地說。

「喔、好！是！」那個笑容簡直跟昨晚腦內劇場中的紳士先生如出一徹，伊格西覺得臉快燒起來了，  
慌忙中故作鎮定地點點頭，趕緊拉開門，躲到車廂與車廂之間的小空位深呼吸冷靜。

 

_ 喔？ _

_ 好？ _

_ 是？ _

_ 伊格西你太誇張了，那是什麼蠢回答？你剛剛那樣講，智商聽起來只有零點零三啊！！ _

伊格西多希望時間能倒回去一分鐘、一分鐘就好，這次他絕不會用那麼糗的表情說出那麼呆的回話。  
可惜現實終究是殘酷的，他只能懊惱地在心中罰寫 _我是白目_ 一百遍。

 

  
  
回頭透過車門玻璃偷看紳士先生帥得不可思議的後腦勺，

在伊格西的眼中，  


今天的紳士先生魅力沒有極限。


	4. Chapter 4

列車即將抵達終點站，伊格西和列車長打過招呼後，隨即開始例行的車內環境檢查。  
  
巡視一排排座位，查看是否有乘客遺忘的貴重物品需要交到總站的失物招領辦公室，  
以及回報任何需要清潔人員協助整理的項目，確認沒有問題後將遺失物表格填好交給列車長，伊格西的工作才算是完整結束。  
出於好玩心理，伊格西每次都會把在車上找到的東西記在一本小記事本上，然後隔段時間就評選出最莫名其妙的品項。  
  
一開始他以為只會撿到雨傘、水壺、手機之類的日常物件，但卻陸陸續續發現一些稀奇古怪的物品。  
比方說，他曾經撿過婚戒、寫滿巫術配方的羊皮筆記本、被搬弄成貓王舞姿的松鼠標本、離婚協議書、  
還有幾項令伊格西感到非常害羞，只敢戴著手套趕快撿起來放進失物袋裡的情趣用品等等。

截至目前為止，他在這班車上只撿到學生證、水壺、以及帽子一類平凡無奇的東西，  
猜想今天可能就這麼普普通通地結束，直到看見那本書。

 

拿起書本仔細端詳，染成深藍色的皮革封面包覆著厚厚的內頁，  
燙金書名已經被磨得看不清楚，翻開微微泛黃的書頁，角落還印著不整齊的淺褐色斑點。  
內文不知道是用什麼語言寫的，總之伊格西一個字都看不懂，  
但書中穿插著許多奇形怪狀的符號和插圖，令他十分感興趣。

翻開封底，內側的小口袋中裝著一張借書紀錄，伊格西將卡片取出，  
沿著簽借日期新舊往下看，最後一位借書者用黑藍色的娟秀字體簽下姓名：Ｈ・哈特。

 

伊格西抬頭確認座位及車廂號碼，這才注意到自己現在正站在第七節車廂最後排，靠窗的位置。  
早上雖然有看見紳士先生拿著書，但因為兩人簡短的對話情況太衝擊太混亂，  
以至於他完全想不起來紳士先生手上的書是不是這本。

 

一路逛到最後一節車廂，伊格西越想越覺得這本書應該是紳士先生的。  
他依稀記得對方有穿戴過刻著Ｈ・Ｈ字樣的袖扣，剛好與借書者的名字相符。  
填寫失物招領登記表前，突然想起過去曾看見紳士先生使用印著金色長劍，尾端綁著紫色細緞帶的黑色薄書籤，  
伊格西很快地翻過整本書，果然看到其中就夾著一模一樣的書籤。  
  
猶豫半晌，他決定不把書本填在表格中，悄悄收起來，明天再親自還給紳士先生。

 

接下來的一天過得很平淡，伊格西和往常一樣地利用早晚班之間的時段打些零工，  
只是每當工作一有空檔，他的思緒就立刻被 Ｈ・哈特可能就是紳士先生 的想法佔滿，  
令他根本無法完全冷靜下來好好休息。

 

下班回到家後媽媽依舊不在，伊格西不禁想起早上出門前還問了自己是否會回來吃晚餐。

「回來幹嘛？不都是我一個人吃？」悶悶地抱怨，一邊將冷凍捲餅扔進微波爐裡加熱。  
  
在昏暗的廚房裡默默地吃沒營養的冷凍食品，伊格西從中學開始就被逼著要習慣這樣的生活。

 

確認妹妹安然熟睡後回到房間，取出用制服仔細包好的書本，  
指尖滑過一行行看不懂的文字，伊格西突然覺得有些鬱悶。  
這本書就好比紳士先生，明明近在咫尺，伊格西卻什麼都不知道也不暸解。  
拿起手機，將混亂的感受全都付諸於簡訊文字傳給朋友，  
沒過多久便收到短短幾個字的回信： _這他媽的就是戀愛啦、老兄！_

 

在床上躺平，伊格西不知道該怎麼想。  
照這樣看來自己對紳士先生應該是戀愛沒錯，但兩個人都是男性，  
暫且不論家人和朋友想法，如果他鼓起勇氣告白了，  
紳士先生會接受這樣的感情嗎？

伊格西的身邊沒有同性戀朋友，也沒有人公開談論過喜歡上同性的可能性，

即便自己接受了這樣的自己，要是周圍的人都強烈排斥，那他該怎麼辦？  
這還是頭一遭，他發現原來戀愛會附帶這麼多煩惱。

 

「別想了，總之明天先把書還給他吧！」伊格西將書擱在枕頭旁邊，沒一會兒便沈沈睡去。

 

翌朝，鬧鐘還沒響，伊格西就醒了。  
匆匆趕著較以往更早出門，雖然列車不會提早開，他卻被想快點見到紳士先生的衝動驅著步伐。  
借書者的名字是他唯一的線索，但是他想知道更多，  
伊格西相信自己想要的東西只能自己去追，戀愛也不例外。

 

深呼吸，充滿期盼地步入第七節車廂，但本該是紳士先生的位置坐著一位老太太。  
伊格西不放棄地走完整節列車，紳士先生沒有來。

或許是身體不舒服或臨時有什麼狀況才沒搭上車，  
伊格西自動替過去五十一天都不曾缺席的紳士先生編織各種理由，也不停在腦內提醒自己這沒什麼好緊張的。

  
就算是再勤奮的人，也肯定會有睡遲了趕不上車的日子，馬上會再見到對方的，不必擔心。

 

 

只是到了明天、後天、大後天、甚至之後的一週，伊格西都沒有再見到紳士先生。


End file.
